The purpose is to define the mechanism and control of bicarbonate excretion. Bicarbonate transport is measured in isolated perfused rabbit renal tubules dissected from rabbits in different states of acid-base balance and is compared to enzyme activity in those tubule segments. Also, the effects of drugs and hormones are tested.